


Seven Swans A Swimming

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, I changed Jennifer's age too, Lifeguard Derek, M/M, Stiles and Derek have known each other their whole lives, Stiles has a club, an ogle Derek club, they're closer in age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a crush on the lifeguard. The lifeguard may just return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Swans A Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of my series of unconnected fics inspired by the song 12 Days of Christmas. No Christmas in this fic though.

Stiles had a problem and that problem was named Derek Hale. Derek was the lifeguard at the local swimming pool and he was sinfully good looking. So good looking that Stiles had almost drowned just looking at him a number of times. Okay, so maybe the first few were complete accidents caused by the sight of Derek turned a certain way to look out for trouble but just highlighted his excellent bone structure or seeing him taking his shirt off to reveal an absolutely amazing body underneath it, but then it was possible that he'd faked it a few times as well. 

He had a working set of eyes, how was he supposed to resist such sweet temptation to have all that amazing skin touching his?

If he was going to the pool every day, sometimes more than once a day, it was only because they were in the middle of a heat wave. He wasn't the only one doing it. He definitely wasn't the only one there to gawk at Derek either. They had a club. He was the president of said club but only because he was the only one brave (foolhardy) enough to pretend to drown to get a chance to be close to him.

Derek was deserving of a club dedicated to him for more than just his good looks. He was quietly hilarious and sarcastic if you actually had a chance to talk to him. He was grumpy and absolutely hated anyone who didn't follow the rules. If there was a kid running near the pool you could be sure that Derek would glower at them and yell at them to stop in the same tone a grumpy old man would tell kids to get off his lawn. Even though he hated people who broke the rules, he was amazingly sweet and plain adorable with people, kids, who followed them. If there was a small child struggling to swim in front of him you could be sure he'd find someone to take over for him on watch so he could go over to help. 

He liked to swim during his breaks. You wouldn't think a lifeguard would want to spend their break swimming but he did. If watching him out of the water was something, it was even better when he was in the water. He was an amazing swimmer, his body was made for it. If you were lucky enough to get a glimpse of him gliding under water you were met with the amazing sight of the water caressing his body as though it was in love with him too.

Not to say Stiles was in love with him. That would be silly, he barely knew the guy.

Of course he'd sort of known him in school, in that way you were aware of someone who was several grades older than you.

And he'd always seen him around town growing up. He was a few years older than Stiles and he'd watched him go through an awkward stage and come out of it looking like a caterpillar transformed into a beautiful butterfly.

He'd also seen him at the police force family picnics and sometimes at the station because Stiles' father and Derek's mother were both police officers, Stiles' dad going on to be Sheriff of the town. So it wasn't like the pool was the first place he'd ever seen him.

Okay, so Stiles may have had a crush on him since he was old enough to crush on people. Who wouldn't? Derek was an older boy who was cute and funny and smart and from the time he was three Stiles had been interested in that. He'd once declared to both of their parents that he was going to grow up and marry Derek and they'd live happily ever after in a castle made of candy. It was a story that was brought out all the time, which wasn't fair because no one should be able to hold something a five year old said against them later in life.

Maybe he was completely and utterly in love with Derek, but no one should be able to blame him.

"Looks like he's going to tell off the brats in the corner about splashing everybody." Erica Reyes, his right hand ogler pointed out, elbowing him in the side from her place on the coveted lounge chairs where they were Derek watching with the rest of the club.

"It's about time. Those kids were getting annoying and now we get to see him from behind." Lydia Martin said from his other side, gazing hungrily at Derek from behind her large sunglasses and under her wide brim hat. 

"Please let him bend over. _Please_ let him bend over." Jennifer Blake begged, crossing her fingers and looking heavenward for a moment.

"He's bending over. We have ass, ladies and gentlemen." Danny Mahealani said happily, leaning forward slightly to get a better look. The whole group tilted their heads to the side, letting out happy sighs.

"Someone go push him in the pool so he gets wet. It's for the good of humanity." Allison Argent instructed and Stiles wasn't sure she was kidding.

"I volunteer as tribute." Isaac Lahey said from her other side, raising his hand happily.

"Please, we all know if anyone would manage to get him in the water it would be Stiles." Lydia pointed out, getting murmurs of agreement in return.

"Me? Why me?" Stiles squeaked out. His breath caught in his throat as Derek turned to go back to his perch, gazing their way and giving Stiles a tiny little smile.

"Because he looooovessss you." Erica and Jennifer both sung out with a giggle. Stiles rolled his eyes at them but raised a hand to wave when Derek waved over at him. The group cracked up laughing, as though that was proving their point.

It so didn't prove their point. He was just waving because their families knew each other, that was all. Nothing more to it.

****

Derek was going to get fired, he just knew it. It wasn't his fault though, he kept getting distracted and a distracted lifeguard wasn't able to do their job properly which could spell disaster which would lead to him loosing his job for sure. 

He blamed Stiles Stilinski. It was all his fault. Him and his stupid gorgeous face and his stupid amazing body and his stupid adorable personality and his stupid coming in to the pool every. single. day.

You see, Derek had a crush on Stiles. They'd known each other their whole lives. When Stiles was born his father and Derek's mother were partners in the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. A three year old Derek had been dragged in to the hospital to see Stiles when he was born. One look at that squirmy tiny little human and Derek was hooked. He'd thought he looked weird but had wanted to hold him anyway. He'd thought he was too loud but he'd wanted to get close to him anyway. He'd thought he smelled occasionally but he didn't want to leave anyway.

For the first few years of Stiles' life there had been a running joke with their parents that Derek was Stiles' bodyguard. He hovered around him like one, he picked him up when he fell like one, he glared and banished anyone who made him cry like one. There'd been an occasion when Stiles was four when another kid, Jackson Whittemore, had pushed him over at the playground. Derek had retaliated by pushing him off the swings. He'd gotten in trouble but he could tell his mom thought it was cute that he'd only done it to defend Stiles' honor.

When Stiles was five he'd told everyone that he was going to grow up to marry Derek. At that point Derek was eight and he didn't really want anything to do with the little boy so hearing that was embarrassing. That had lasted for a while, into Derek's teen years.

And then puberty hit Stiles. Though hit wasn't exactly the right word, it was more like he was gifted with puberty.

He'd been an awkward looking little kid, an awkward looking teenager in his early teens. And then suddenly, he came out the other side. His shoulders were broad, his waist was thin, his skin was pale and mole dotted but perfect, his eyes were almost supernatural looking, his lips were... best thought about in the privacy of Derek's bedroom. 

Derek wasn't sure if it was because they'd come out of that awkward age gap period or what but Derek was smitten. He'd always thought Stiles was funny and smart and kind of amazing, but suddenly he was starring, unbidden, in his fantasies. Maybe his mind had unlocked him as a potential match seeing as though he wasn't just some kid anymore, but whatever it was, Derek was stuck.

He found himself grinning to himself whenever he ran into him in town or at the station. Found himself asking his mother about him. He found himself searching him out.

Then he'd gotten the job at the pool and Stiles was there every day. Sometimes more than once a day. He had all that skin on display and either he was so uncoordinated that he shouldn't be let anywhere near a pool or something was going on with him because he kept getting in trouble and having to be saved. All that skin pressed against Derek's was the sweetest kind of torture ever. Of course there was a heat wave, which explained why he was there all the time, but Derek liked to imagine he was there to see him.

He was pretty sure he wasn't there to see him, though. He was always surrounded by a group of six other people, attractive people. One of those people was Lydia Martin and everyone knew about his crush on her during high school and word was that he'd used to date Danny Mahealani for a little while too, maybe that wasn't as over as they'd have you believe. 

Still, it was nice to see him.

"Listen Hale, you need to make a move on him." Lydia said when she cornered him one day when he was on his way to get back on duty after his break. He still had water in his ears from his swim and wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" He asked. Lydia rolled her eyes, looking at him like she thought he was the biggest idiot in the world. Which was possibly what she really thought.

"Stiles." She told him, making him jolt in surprise. "He's got it bad for you, you've got it bad for him. As much as I enjoy our Derek Hale appreciation club, you need to snap him up before one of the gorgeous people I've spotted eyeing him while he's eyeing you gets there first. He's a catch, he's not going to stay single forever." She told him. Derek was still caught up on Stiles apparently having feelings for him.

"What?" He asked, making her huff in annoyance.

"He's eighteen now. Totally and utterly legal. Snatch that up before someone else does." She instructed, turning away from him with a flip of her hair.

It wasn't until a few days later, after having to save Stiles a few more times, after noticing the way he looked at him, after having enough of teasing himself with something that may actually be in his reach, that he actually made a move. Stiles pretended to almost drown, and it was obvious he was pretending, so Derek dove in and saved him, pulling him out onto the titles and huddling over him.

"Yep, seems like I need to do it." He said, looking extremely serious. Stiles' eyes widened, looking worried.

"Do what?" He asked. "You're going to kick me out, aren't you? I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He called out. Derek shook his head, ignoring him.

"No, I'm not kicking you out." He told him, watching Stiles breathe a little easier. "I'm just saying, it looks like you need mouth to mouth resuscitation." He told him, leaning in closer to him. He didn't actually do anything yet, needing to make sure he actually wanted it. 

Stiles stared at him in complete and utter shock before a grin spread over his face. "Yes, I really think you do need to do that." He agreed, leaning up closer to him from his position laid back on the tiles. Derek grinned and did something he'd wanted to do for a very long time.

Mouth to mouth resuscitation it was not.

**Author's Note:**

> The swans in this are the Derek Hale appreciation club. There are seven of them. Stiles, Erica, Lydia, Jennifer, Danny, Allison and Isaac. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
